


Drabbles

by WhoKnows1NotMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnows1NotMe/pseuds/WhoKnows1NotMe
Summary: Various drabbles about my OCs :D I just love them very much (none of these will be edited, probably, so if they suck that's why)





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you ready?” Joseph whispered to the two small children he was holding hands with. The older two, Felix and Phil had already gotten across the field, and though the guards had seen a flicker of movement, he hoped that they could go as undetected as they did.

The small ones, Annique and James, looked up at him with round eyes and nodded.

He smiled softly, but it was a smile that was put on to mask the fear he felt inside him. He crouched down next to them.

“I promise that we’ll be safe, okay? We’ll have a nice home and live comfortably together. Far away from this horrible place.” He told them softly.

Annique returned his smile and clutched his hand tighter while James turned away and scanned the field. Joseph could tell that he was scared, and he drew them into a hug, clutching them tightly as if it were to be the last thing that he would do. “I promise.”

After a few seconds, he stood back up and took their hands again. “Ready? Go.”

On go, they ran for their lives, trying to stick to the darker areas. But still the guards caught them.

Gunshots rained down around them. Joseph clutched the children’s hands tightly, pulling them along.

The gunshots were close. Too close. Joseph felt James, then Annique, go limp in his hands, no longer moving. He let go.

Those few seconds of hesitation cost him. He was too slow, the bullets too quick. One hit his back, and he tripped, flying through the air, falling in what seemed to be slow motion.

He looked at the trees ahead of him, where he could see Felix and Phil peering out at him, fear and horror clear in their eyes. Felix was crying, one hand over his mouth. Phil was just watching, as if he hadn’t quite processed the situation yet.

“Go.” He told them. “Go!”

They looked at him for another moment, hesitating.

“GO! Run!”

They turned and went, tearing through the trees

When did he hit the ground? He didn’t remember. The pain tore through his body - he couldn’t move, he could barely think. More bullets rained down, some hitting other parts of his body.

The ground below him grew wet, but it wasn’t raining.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix swooped down in between the branches of the tall tree and tucked his wings in to dive into the hole. Landing gracefully on his feet, he slung his backpack off of his shoulder and pushed it to the side, making his wings disappear as if they were never there.

He grabbed the shirt he was wearing and looked at it. Tonight had been a messy job, and it was covered in blood. He pulled it up over his head and replaced it with a shirt from the pile that lay at the back of the hollow, doing the same with his pants. Folding the discarded clothes neatly, he put them on top of each other on the bloody towel that he kept to put dirty clothes on.

Surveying the place one more time to make sure that everything was in order, he turned and jumped out of the tree. He let himself fall for a couple of seconds before making his wings reappear, slowing his descent until he landed gently on the forest floor.

He walked down the path that he knew well, leaves crunching beneath his feet, loud in the silence that surrounded him.

He walked for around 10 minutes, until he could see the edge of the clearing in which he and his family resided. It was late at night, and no lights were on - the only way that Felix could see was from the stars and the moon high above.

The clearing was dark, as it was late at night - or early in the morning. Felix walked over to the front door and unlocked it. He walked in and closed it gently behind him, locking it again. He took off his shoes and placed them next to the door where the rest of them were and started walking to the door of the bedroom that he shared with his brothers.

Suddenly, the light flicked on, causing Felix to squint his eyes.

“And where have you been?” He heard his dad say.

Felix looked up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light, only to see that his dad wasn’t alone. Next to him stood Cooper and Magnus. Magnus had his arms crossed, a frown on his face, but Cooper looked like he was trying to suppress a grin. His dad was seated between them, looking very stern.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk.”

“A walk? Why would you go for a walk at this time of night? It’s dangerous outside!”

“I know, but I’m fine! I just wanted a breath of fresh air.”

“Hmm. And why did that walk take three hours?”

Felix blinked and checked the clock that hung on the wall beside him, cursing inwardly. That job had taken longer than usual.

“I must have lost track of time.”

“Lost track of time?”

“Yes.”

There was a short silence between them, their dad looking at Felix with his brow furrowed, as if he was trying to figure out whether Felix was lying or not. Magnus didn’t look quite so annoyed, his arms still crossed but the frown having relaxed a little. On the other side of their dad, Cooper had given up trying to hold his grin back and was now silently laughing at Felix. Felix glared at him and Magnus poked Cooper gently with his elbow in an attempt to get him to stop.

“Alright.” Their dad said, breaking the silence. “Just don’t do it again, okay? If you can’t sleep, come out here and read for a bit if you want instead.”

“Okay.” Felix replied, relieved.

Their dad stood up. “Alright, get food if you need to, I’m going back to bed.”

“Okay! Goodnight!” The three kids chorused.

Their dad turned around to glare at them. “Don’t wreck the place.”

“We won’t!”

They watched him retreat to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. There was a moment of stillness where they all glanced at each other, before Cooper started the race to the kitchen.

“Hey!” Felix ran after him, Magnus in tow. Cooper made it to the doorway but Felix managed to catch up, ducking under his arm and closing the door to the kitchen, whacking Cooper in the face with it.

Felix climbed onto the tabletop and reached into the cupboard where all the biscuits were stored. Cooper came up behind him just as he opened the cupboard, grabbing the tin before Felix could. As they tussled, Magnus walked up behind them and leaned against the counter, waiting for them to finish.

Cooper held the tin up high and Felix jumped, trying to reach it. Finally he gave up, getting plates as Cooper opened the tin. Together they shared the biscuits, handing them out evenly onto the plates.

“Were you really going for a walk?” Magnus asked as they ate.

“Yeah, what else would I be doing?” Felix replied.

“I don’t know, but you’ve got blood on your shoes.”

Felix started, and looked out into the living room, trying to see if this was true even though he could only just see the front door from how dark it was. He turned back to Cooper and Magnus.

“Maybe I stepped on a dead animal or something, I don’t know.”

“Mhm.” Magnus watched him carefully. “You’re lying.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. I won’t push you about it, but trust me, I know you’re lying.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Felix shrugged. “I really did just go for a walk though.”

They finished their biscuits and headed to bed, Felix getting changed back into pajamas before he did so. The next day they got up and life continued as normal.

A couple of nights later, Felix got up and made sure that his dad was asleep before he got dressed. He walked outside of the house, closing the door softly behind him.

He glanced back towards the room where his dad was sleeping.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I have to do this.”

He spread his wings and flew away to another night filled with death and danger.


End file.
